


Ed/Dean 101

by Mia_Harris



Category: Supernatural, The Conjuring (Movies)
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Alpha Ed, Bottom Dean, Cock Slut Dean, Dildos, I proudly present you my OTP, I really hope you like the pairing and write stuff for it, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mentions of Squirting, Needy Dean, No Dialogue, Omega Dean, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, thank you, which sadly had no fics until this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 16:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12136113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia_Harris/pseuds/Mia_Harris
Summary: Dean and his alpha having sex. That's it.Thanks, j.j. for the title. <3





	Ed/Dean 101

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, I think most, if not all of you never even thought about this pairing. That's why I'm here. It's my OTP, and I was outraged to find out there weren't ANY fanfictions for it. I mean, c'mon, this is AO3! So I wrote this (shitty) little thing to introduce it to you. I hope you enjoy the fic and start shipping it with me!

Dean moans out loud as Ed starts to fuck him with a huge, horse-sized dildo. Slick gushes out and around the toy as it enters the omega's small and delicate body, dragging against his inner walls at an all-too-slow, almost punishing pace. He begs his alpha to fuck him, knot him, breed him, remind him of the little slut he can be when he is writhing on Ed's thick cock as the alpha fucks him senseless.

But he knows Ed's not going to fuck him now. He knows the alpha likes to tear him to pieces before finally starting to fuck him.

Ed loves to get Dean dripping wet before fucking him. He likes the smell, he likes how it feels, he loves to feel it gushing all over his cock when he fucks Dean. Sometimes, he even manages to make Dean squirt, slick spraying out like a fountain, and Ed never gets sick of licking up every drop he can. It tastes sweet and smells like apple pie and cinnamon.

It's perfect. His omega is perfect.

The sheets are soaked in Dean's slick by the time Ed removes the dildo. Dean's hole is gaping. He's nothing more than a writhing, moaning mess. He's already came five times and squirms when he feels the head of Ed's dick pressing up against his oversensitive hole.

Dean loves it, the oversensitivity. And so, he spreads his legs wider than they already are to let the alpha get in deeper. Dean still doesn't know how he takes Ed's cock so well; it looked utterly impossible before their first time. After Ed fucked him for the first time, it took only a few more for Dean to discover his inner little cockslut.

Because that's what he is. A slut for his alpha's cock. And he loves being like that.

Ed holds his legs open as he fucks the omega hard. Dean isn't able to form any coherent sentences, so he just moans and screams, which, he knows, incites his alpha to go faster, harder, deeper. Just the way he likes it. The alpha leans down to nip at the omega's neck, feeling him starting to claw at his back. Ed always ends up full of nail marks after sex, something he really loves; it's something to remind him of Dean when he's away.

As both begin to chase their orgasms the alpha starts whispering sweet and dirty words in Dean's ear, making him squirm and pull Ed even closer to him. More slick gushes out of Dean's stretched out hole onto Ed's cock, causing the alpha to moan, low and filthy, and the omega comes hard (even after five times) right after, with a high-pitched scream. He loves that sound.

Ed continues to fuck his extrasensitive omega until he comes, his knot swelling and catching on Dean's rim as he fills him up with hot, sticky, white come. Hopefully, he's gotten Dean pregnant this time; they've been trying for so long.

He slowly picks Dean up and rolls them on the bed into a more comfortable position, just waiting for his knot to loosen up and untie them. Dean falls asleep as Ed compliments him and whispers sweet nothings in his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is it for now. Tell me what you think of this pairing, if you liked it or not, and maybe I'll come back with more fics. Ba bye o/


End file.
